Chemo-, stereo-, and regioselective routes to natural and unnatural products of potential or actual physiological activity based on transition metal mediated methodology are being developed. These include the steroid nucleus, antitumor anthracycline aglykons, heterocycles and alkaloidal structures, and prostaglandins.